Guru (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 11 Guru (also known as Saichourou and Saichōrō) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 4 *Release date: 1990 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Guru appears once this miniature series, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. As a part of the Part 4 set released in 1990, the mini rubber figurine comes sitting on his chair with his hands resting on his knees. There are a wide variety of characters in the Keshi series. Pieces included in the Part 4 Keshi set are Zarbon transformed, Daiz, Cacao, Amond, Rezun, Lakasei, Turles, miniature Piccolo, miniature Goku, Dende, Guru, Nail, Frieza in his first form, and Gohan for a total of 15 pieces. *Soul of Chozokei Episode of Frieza Series *Release date: 2010 Another of Bandai’s releases is the Soul of Hyper Figuration “Episode of Frieza” 2010 set, which was made to coincide with the Dragon Ball Kai release. Guru was included in this set as a special hidden figurine, sitting on his throne. Other figures included in this set were Zarbon, Dodoria, Krillin wielding a Destructo Disc, first form Frieza, second form Frieza, third form Frieza, final form Frieza, and Super Saiyan Goku. Standing at about 2.5 inches, the Guru figure in this set is the very well designed for its size. It is also one of the only Guru pieces available at this height. Banpresto *Ichiban Kuji Coin Bank series *Release date: 2009 Guru is featured in the Banpresto piggy bank assortment released in May, 2009. He is seen in a cute format, resting on his equally miniature-styled throne. The mini piggy banks in this set are very highly detailed although they are made in a chibi format and have larger, pronounced eyes. In the case of Guru, his eyes are closed, but there is lots of detail on the piece due to his wrinkles and elderly features, adding further impression to his particularly large-sized cheeks and belly. The boxart has Guru’s name written as “Saichourou” and this is a unique piece for any collection as a chibi piggy bank. Others included in the same coin bank set are Dodoria, Korin, and Porunga. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Guru as collectible number DBZ026 in the miniature series and was released in June, 2009. The figurine comes with one arm extended in front as the other is kept behind his back. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with character images in front. Other pieces included in this same set are Captain Ginyu as a frog with another Namekian frog, Nail, Dende, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his final form, Bardock, and Super Saiyan Goku. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 4 includes Guru as collectible number DBZ026 in the Kai re-release miniature series and was released in December, 2009. The figurine comes with one arm extended in front and the other kept behind his back. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with their images in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. This version, unlike the original release, is colored with a metallic style. The boxart is slightly different, having a yellow outline rather than a pink one. *DX Creatures series 2 *Release date: 2010 Banpresto has also released quite a few figures for the “Dragon Ball Creatures” series. This series is likely the most highly detailed and sculpted in a monstrous fashion, showcasing the brutal aspects of the series’ villains as well as some of the most intricately designed characters overall. Released in February, 2010, and approximately 5 inches tall, Guru debuted in the “Creatures” series 2 lineup in his great elderly fashion, with his aging body and wrinkled features detailing the piece along with his throne chair. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 5 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the enormous amount of detail on his face is what makes this piece stand out. This is also one of the largest size Guru pieces available, best displaying him in the basic figure height. The boxart depicts Guru’s title as “Saichourou” as an alternate naming scheme. Others included in this same set are Great Ape (Ohzaru) Vegeta and Porunga (Polunga). Unifive *Collection Box Number 2 Type-B *Release date: 2004 Unifive has released a very collectible and masterfully designed miniature of Guru in August 2004 with a logo base to stand on. The figurine remains immobile although its distinct features are visible. For one, he comes with his throne, unlike the other pieces included in this set. The Dragon Ball is on top of his throne, a vivid and memorable part of the piece. Of course, his expression remains gentle and at ease. This is likely the smallest piece available for Guru, standing at 4 cm. Also included in this set is a Porunga, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Android 19, and baby Goku in a Saiyan space pod. Plex *Anime Heroes Series 2 *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in May 2008, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 2 has a wide variety of characters, Guru being a part of this set. This Guru mini figure comes sitting on his throne and there is great impression placed on his head size, giving it a chibi style. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 40 mm (1.56 inches). ToysClub *ToysClub Limited Edition Models *Release date: 2009 Released by ToysClub in August 2009, this unique large-scale model of Guru is made in a limited run. Not only is it one of the most expensive Guru pieces to be produced, it is also one of the most expensive pieces in relation to Dragon Ball. The figure stands at 40 cm (or 15 inches or 1.25 feet). This is likely the largest Guru piece available and one of the most highly detailed. Other than the fact that the piece is limited in quantities, there’s also two variants available. The first is the manga variant, which features a blue coloring scheme to his vest and a bronze-golden touch to his chair. This version is a nice addition to any Guru collection and the only piece available depicting Guru’s manga appearance. *ToysClub Limited Edition Models *Release date: 2009 Released by ToysClub in August 2009, this unique large-scale model of Guru is made in a limited run. Not only is it one of the most expensive Guru pieces to be produced, it is also one of the most expensive pieces in relation to Dragon Ball. The figure stands at 40 cm (or 15 inches or 1.25 feet). This is likely the largest Guru piece available and one of the most highly detailed. Other than the fact that the piece is limited in quantities, there’s also two variants available. This second version is the Anime (TV) variant, which features the burgundy red coloring scheme to his vest and a clear-white touch to his chair. This version is a nice addition to any Guru collection and the only piece available depicting Guru’s anime appearance. Unknown *Guru figurine *Release date: Unknown This Guru figurine is in a sitting position and comes without his throne. The model is detailed well for a smaller piece. It is unknown which company this figurine is produced by but the model is its own and not a duplicate of any other pre-existing pieces. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise